Lord Voldemort's Secret
by ballerina xoxo
Summary: The letter was clenched tightly in her hand..it would change her life forever..and when she opened it she would soon find out voldemorts secret a secret that no one knew...until now
1. The Letter

Chapter 1 The Letter

"Samantha, Samantha Isabella Thavasa?" Miss Billows called out. Samantha awoke with a start.

"I'm sorry what Miss Billows?" she asked.

"Samantha you really do need to start paying attention in class!" she scolded

"Well it seems that you have a letter, it was just sent from an advisor at Hogwarts.

"Oh, thank you" Sam replied

"You may be excused from class Miss Thavasa"

Sam picked up her items including her cauldron and books, and grabbed the letter. She went out the door of her Transfiguration classroom and headed back to her own private bedroom. She hurried past the corridors and the many classrooms until she reached her bedroom. She came inside the room excited to see what was in the important letter. Before reading she sealed her door with a locking spell "crumiko" she said as her bedroom door closed shut. She then sat down on her bed to read the letter. What she did not know was that this letter was going to change her life forever…

_Dear Samantha Thavasa,_

_I know you may not know me, but I knew your father well. Of course I am sure you have been curious as to whom your father is? It is in his best wishes that you come to live with my family and marry my son Draco Malfoy. This may come to you as a shock and it may be a bit rash, but I assure you that when you come to live with my family and I you will have a delightful time. I am also going to get you out of that dreaded school, Urseline Witchcraft School for Orphans I presume. Starting tomorrow you will be attending school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I will also tell you about your father and who he is .By the way, this is not a letter to ask your permission I might add, you are coming with me no matter what. You will get your admission letter to Hogwarts tomorrow and Miss Billows will take you to my home, The Malfoy Manor. I'm sure you've always wondered why you had some, dare I say "evil qualities" Do remember Samantha that being evil isn't really all that bad. Can't wait until you join us at the Malfoy Manor._

_Sincerely, Mr. Lucius Malfoy_

The letter was true, it was so darn true that it came as a shock to Samantha. How had this man who she didn't know, know that she wondered why she had evil qualities. How did he know that and she always wondered of her father? The only thing she knew about her parents was that her mothers name had been Judith Isabella Thavasa. She knew that her mother had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, there were no records showing who her mother was married to or who Samantha's father was. Although whenever she met someone they would always whisper and say "poor disgraced child." Or they would act as though frightened by her .Samantha had always felt as though people did know about her father and just simply were not telling her. Especially Miss Billows the transfiguration teacher, and orphanage and school owner. One day Sam even heard her talking to one of the teachers about her parents:

"It's a real shame , it really is ,I think its best if we don't let sam know about her parents, I mean it might make her want to find her father and join the dark side." Miss Billows told Mrs. Lilach Freelench.

"Do you agree that its best if we never tell her anything, so that maybe this way she will grow up as a normal child and she won't follow in her mother an fathers footsteps?"

" I mean we really cant afford anymore attacks, Dumbledore said it would be for the best if she didn't know so that she could grow up as a good child"

"Well as much as I liked to believe it,any child with his blood running through their veins can never be good,she will be scared for life and theres nothing we can do about it" Mrs. Lilach Freelench answered.

"Yes I truly agree Lilach, but maybe we can try I do think it's for the best it we keep it a secret so that maybe theres a chance of hope."

After Samantha had heard them she knew that something was and always would be wrong with her,the way the teachers made it sound Sam was afraid of who her parents were I mean where they really that terrible? I guess she would find out soon enough when she went to live with the malfoy's…

Samantha always seemed to be causing trouble no matter where she was or whom she was with. What she couldn't get over was that some strange family she didn't know was going to make her live with them and marry their son? How weird was that? She was scared and frightened .but then again maybe she would be with people more like her,with evil qualities and the mna had said that she was perfectly normal. Anything she decided was better then Urseline (your-sa-lynne) witchcraft school for orphans. Everyone here hated her because of her beauty and intelligence. Well actually they hated her for being so "evil". She didn't have a single friend anymore ,although the boys at Wallulis(wall-you-lis) wizardry school for orphans all thought she was gorgeous and they always asked her out. Samantha had a way with guys…but not with girls most of her friends had become so jealous that they decided to stop talking to her. There was just something fishy abput her that they didn't like. She had a weird way about her. So going to a new school would probably be for the best or would it?...that was the one question Samantha did not have an answer for……


	2. At the Malfoy Manor

Chapter 2. At the Malfoy Manor

"Aimee Dunbarr !" Narcissa exclaimed

"Yes" Draco replied

"no..no..no.noooo Draco, you have to marry that girl Samantha!"

"I will not!" he yelled

"Yes you will do as is ordered of you, mark my words" Narcissa screamed

"I will not have you mixing with the wrong sort," she explained

"But it's not as though Aimee is poor, she's rich and a pure blood" Draco said

"But you don't understand, you need to marry Samantha, Draco its what's commanded of you" Narcissa explained once more

"Truly it's an honor you know"

"If you don't you will suffer the consequences" Narcissa warned him.

"And what is the consequence" he uttered violently

"death," she spat darkly

"You are an in suffocate brat you know, I won't deal with your bratty ways this time you will do as told" She demanded

"Yes mum" he stammered afraid now of the consequence. He shifted in his seat trying to show his mother that he wasn't scared.

"That's my Draco now go see your father he wants a word," she uttered softly she was pleased with her son.

"Draco," he said sharply

"I truly don't see what the bloody problem is" Draco spat trying to look confident

"Well now Draco don't treat your father so rudely, you wouldn't want to endure more pain now would you son?" he questioned, his grey eyes blank and michevious waiting for his son's reply. His eyes shifted across the room as though waiting for someone or something to appear. He looked almost as nervous and tense as Draco felt right now.

"Well then, I want you to know that you have to, no matter how unwilling must marry Samantha Thavasa, without her our family may not be able to stay pure much longer"

"But father its not as though I'm mixing with the wrong sort you know Aimee is pureblood and shes very rich." Draco said.

"I know…. I know because I know her father Dubious Dunbarr" he said in a bored drawling voice.

"No more time shall be spent with that silly girl, do you hear me?" he questioned raising an eyebrow and looking grim.

" Besides," he began " Samantha will arrive here tomorrow, I suspect she's packing her bags this very moment." "Oh and you will accompany me in her arrival."

"But I do not wish too" Draco whined. He flinched as his father slammed a book down on the table of his study.

"No buts Draco I'm tried of your useless attemps to change my mind,I will have you know that my mind is made up, you will marry Samantha" Lucius sneered

"Look on the bright side, i am sure you will be very pleased with Samantha she is much ,much prettier than Aimee and has the personality you adore. "Plus she's ten times smarter than Aimee and twenty times smarter than you, in the dark arts area especially." "She was top of her class and she exceeded the number of O.W.L.'s ,and I thought I was proud of you when you reached the maximum points." He drawled looking closely over his shoulder once more as though looking for someone. He hesitated

"Her father will be very pleased indeed" he finished. His father then sat down again at his study and opened the book he had slammed down. Draco looked out the window it was a bright and sunny day but he didn't feel happy anymore, he really liked Aimee and was planning to propose. Now his plans were ruined all because of this girl. He darn well hoped she was pretty and he hoped they would get along because he would have to spend the rest of his life with her. Draco paused still looking out the window then he began to talk again.

"Do you think she'll take who her father is well? Draco asked

"Probably not at first until we give her an imperio." Lucius cackled

" I don't think the dark lord would…"

"Do that to his own flesh and blood? Lucius finished Draco's sentence

"But he would draco..believe me he would." He going to do whatever he can to control her,yes soon she will be one of us he pulled his robe up to show the dark mark which was burning profusely. Draco then felt his arm start to burn too he pulled up his sleeves and stared at the mark ,he had just become adeath eater aweek ago it was amark that he would be forever attached too. He hated it,and wished it wasn't there,because now until the rest of his life he would have to serve the dark lord and maybe even give up his life for the lord. Ys draco malfoy was scared of lord voldemort although you would never have guessed it. He shutterd to think what would happen to him through his life he was linked to alife of tragedy what was the piint of living he thought.

"Ouch," draco winced it was the first time it had ever burned since when it had been put on him

"yes it hurts draco it truly does but we must be strong"

Draco looked at his father menacingly his father was laughing at him.

"So Samantha wil become a death eater too?" he asked trying to change the subject of the mark hurting him.


End file.
